Byun Baekhyun
by Dardara
Summary: UPDATE! END CHAP! Kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil yang membuatku merasakan cinta yang istimewa. Cinta yang sedikit berbeda. Izinkan aku mendekapnya, dan membawanya jauh dari dunia yang menolak kami. If loving you is a sin, then let me be guilty. FF by Sandara Cast : CHANBAEK! Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol. Boys Love. YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun.**

You are my Love, my Heart, and my Destiny

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**By Sandara **

Kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil yang membuatku merasakan cinta yang istimewa. Cinta yang sedikit berbeda. Izinkan aku mendekapnya, dan membawanya jauh dari dunia yang menolak kami. If loving you is a sin, then let me be guilty.

Cast : CHANBAEK! Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol. Boys Love. YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dalam setiap cerita manis pengantar tidur yang ibuku ceritakan ketika aku masih kecil, ibu selalu berkata bahwa Tuhan telah mengantungkan jalan hidupku, jodohku dan kematianku di langit.

Aku yang saat itu masih polos dan tak mengerti kerasnya hidup hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku kagum. Mengeluarkan pertanyaan sederhana khas anak-anak. Pertanyaan apakah aku memiliki takdir yang baik hingga aku bisa hidup bahagia selamanya?

Ibu menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mampu membuat hatiku hangat layaknya musim semi. Berkata-kata dengan suaranya yang merdu dan menenangkan, bahwa aku akan hidup bahagia. Aku mempercayai hal itu. Sangat percaya pada suratan takdir indah yang Tuhan gariskan untukku.

Aku tertawa dalam hati sekarang, karena beranjak dewasa aku mulai memahami maksud ibu. Bahwa takdir hidup tak selamanya indah tanpa adanya tantangan dan cobaan hidup. Tak seindah pemikiran sederhanaku sewaktu kecil bahwa kehidupanku akan selalu lurus penuh kebahagiaan.

Ini semua tentang seperti apa karir dan lika-liku kehidupanku, lalu dengan siapa aku berjodoh nantinya dan yang terakhir seperti apa nantinya kematian akan menjemputku.

Namun aku tetap meyakini apa yang ibuku katakan, bahwa aku akan hidup bahagia nantinya.

_Hanya saja aku ragu sayang, aku ragu jika dirimu akan tetap berada disisiku saat aku bahagia nanti. Aku ragu ada sosok Byun Baekhyun kekasih hatiku yang akan memelukku hangat dalam kebahagiaan. _

.

.

.

**Meeting you was a fate and becoming your friend was choice**

.

.

.

Ini semua berawal dari keinginan keras ayah. Kakak perempuanku bahkan sudah merengek seperti anak kecil saat ayah menyerukan keinginannya untuk menyekolahkanku di sekolah terbaik dengan satu peraturan yang berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya.

Mewajibkan seluruh muridnya untuk tinggal di asrama.

Aku telah tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku telah menjadi pelita dalam keluarga untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku adalah sosok yang hangat untuk ayah ibu dan kakak perempuanku, Park Yoora.

Namun itu semua tidak cukup. Ayah ingin aku hidup mandiri dan belajar untuk jauh dari keluarga. Nantinya aku akan membangun rumah tanggaku sendiri. Dan karena itulah ayah berfikir sudah tak seharusnya aku terus menempel pada orang tua.

Ayah menggeleng keras saat kakakku kembali merengek. Ia adalah kakak perempuanku yang cengeng dan penakut. Ia lebih memilih menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya di malam hari dibandingkan harus ke luar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Ia akan menangis saat di perlakukan tidak adil oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

Jika aku pergi, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang menemaninya ke kamar mandi dan tidak ada lagi yang menghiburnya saat ia dijahati oleh teman sekelasnya yang usil. Aku tahu itu.

Ayah yang telah mantap dalam keputusannya sangat sulit untuk dibantah sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menurut. Di samping ayah nampak sosok ibu yang menatapku gusar. Aku tahu ibu sama tidak relanya dengan kakakku. Tidak rela menerima keputusan ayah.

Namun aku tetap memilih menuruti ayah.

Pada keesokan harinya di bulan Juni tahun 2011, aku telah resmi menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah pilihan ayah. Seseorang dengan tubuh tambunnya menuntunku memasuki sebuah gedung yang kukenali adalah sebuah gedung asrama khusus untuk murid di sekolah itu.

Mata bulat bening warisan keluargaku itu mengerjap kagum. Ini sangat keren. Gedung yang sangat kokoh dengan kamar-kamar yang berderet rapi. Terlihat sangat mewah untuk ukuran sebuah asrama sekolah yang terkenal kumuh, bau dan berantakan. Terlebih untuk ukuran asrama laki-laki. Tak heran ayah mengeluarkan uang tak sedikit untuk menyekolahkanku di sekolah ini.

Aku telah mendapatkan kunci kamarku. Si pria tambun itu dengan ramah menjelaskan peraturan asrama dengan runtut. Seperti pukul berapa aku harus pulang ke asrama dan beberapa fasilitas lain yang dapat aku nikmati selama di asrama. Juga lengkap dengan hal-hal apa saja yang tidak boleh dilanggar di asrama ini.

Aku tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih saat si pria tambun yang kukenali sebagai Shin Songsaengnim memberiku sebuah kunci kamar nomor 275. Aku memekik girang saat mendapati terdapat angka 27 di nomor kamarku. Itu adalah tanggal ulang tahunku. Tanggal 27 bulan November. Kurasa kalian perlu mencatatnya.

Baru selangkah memasuki kamarku aku sedikit dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa ada dua ranjang ukuran single di dalam kamar yang cukup luas ini. Dua lemari pakaian juga dua buah meja belajar lengkap dengan rak buku di sampingnya.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Seharusnya aku bertanya pada Shin Songsaengnim, apakah aku memiliki teman sekamar dan dengan siapa aku nantinya harus berbagi kamar.

Setelah meletakan koper dan tas ransel yang kubawa serta melepas jaket tipis yang kukenakan, aku langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan teman sekamarku secepatnya. Namun saat kaki panjangku hampir mencapai pintu aku kembali mendapati fakta baru yang sanggup membuat mataku membulat bahkan hampir melompat keluar.

Pintu kamar mandi di pojok kamar sebelah kanan terbuka dan dengan santainya seorang namja dengan ukuran tubuh jauh lebih kecil dibanding tubuhku keluar dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan kaus longgar berwarna putih.

Namja mungil itu mengusap rambutnya santai dengan handuk kecilnya yang berwarna kuning sembari bersenandung kecil.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menutup telingaku refleks. Namja mungil itu menjerit layaknya anak perempuan. Aku mengelus dadaku saking terkejutnya. Mengeluarkan senyum idiot penuh kecanggungan saat ia sibuk menutupi pahanya dengan handuk kuning tadi.

"M-mau apa kau?! Keluar dari kamarku! Dasar mesum!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Aku tahu ia terkejut, hanya saja cara terkejutnya itu aneh. Ia bahkan mengataiku mesum? Dia pikir aku ini gay? Aku bahkan tak tertarik dengan paha berisinya yang mulus itu, juga tulang selangkanya yang mengintip dari balik kaus yang ia kenakan.

Ia masih menatapku nyalang penuh rasa waspada hingga aku hampir tertawa terpingkal karenanya. Namun aku masih tahu sopan santun. Aku tidak mungkin menertawakan seseorang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Tanganku bergerak menutup pintu dibelakangku kemudian menghampirinya. Membungkukan tubuhku sopan, kemudian mengulurkan tanganku penuh hormat. Menantinya menjabat tanganku penuh rasa keterbukaan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Teman sekamarmu."

Namja mungil dengan wajah yang terbilang cukup feminim untuk ukuran namja itu nampak kikuk. Tanpa kuketahui alasannya, namja mungil itu merona pipinya. Semburat tipis kemerahan berbayang di pipinya yang mulus.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengenakan celaku dulu." Bisiknya malu. Aku tersenyum maklum setelah sosoknya melesat cepat menuju kamar mandi, bahkan saking cepatnya ia hampir saja terpeleset dan terjatuh jika saja aku tidak buru-buru menangkap tubuhnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali saat merasakan betapa sempitnya lingkar pinggang teman sekamarku. Ia menepis tanganku secepat mungkin dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Setelahnya ia keluar dengan celana bahan longgar berwarna hitam dan kaus putih yang semula ia kenakan. Rona merah masih tercetak di pipinya. Kupikir ia sakit atau mungkin malu karena aku pergoki sedang tidak mengenakan celana.

Namun rasanya sedikit aneh karena kami sesama namja. Mungkin ia sangat menjungjung tinggi nilai kesopanan sehingga sangat memalukan rasanya jika tidak mengenakan celana di hadapan namja lain sepertiku.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kapan kau sampai?" Tanyanya masih terdengar canggung.

Aku balas tersenyum hangat dan refleks menarik tangannya untuk duduk bersama di ranjang. Mengobrol sambil duduk terasa lebih baik dibanding harus mengobrol sambil berdiri. Namun reaksi yang kudapat justru berbeda.

Ia nampak menarik tangannya ragu seolah tak nyaman. Pipinya masih merona, matanya tak berani menatap mataku. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku dan duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. Menatapku canggung dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas sebelum akhirnya menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya.

Tingkahnya mirip seperti seorang perawan yang malu-malu saat bertemu dengan seorang perjaka sepertiku.

Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?

.

.

.

**You're just my cup of tea**

**Then you changed my world with just one kiss**

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, ia adalah sosok teman yang menggemaskan. Manja, kekanakan dan keras kepala. Usianya yang lebih tua dibandingkan denganku tak membuatnya jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Setelah obrolan singkat penuh rasa canggung itu aku menemui beberapa fakta menarik tentangnya.

Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja jika aku boleh menyebut, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun terlihat lebih jantan dibandingkan dengannya.

Ia sangat cerewet. Suaranya melengking seperti anak perempuan.

Tinggal satu kamar selama beberapa bulan dengannya cukup membuatku mengenal lebih jauh tentang sosok Baekhyun teman sekamarku. Ia sangat suka susu strawberry. Aku menarik kesimpulan ini saat melihat isi kulkas kamar kami yang selalu penuh dengan susu strawberry.

Baekhyun juga sangat menyukai biskuit, tidak menyukai sereal sebagai sarapan paginya dan selalu mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti anak anjing saat ia akan tertidur. Ia juga gemar mengenakan eyeliner dibeberapa kesempatan tertentu.

Menjeritkan kata keren saat aku meledeknya dengan sebutan feminim saat ia mengenakan eyeliner. Baekhyun juga gemar mengenakan cincin di jari kelingkingnya. Kebiasaan yang kini juga kuikuti diam-diam.

Aku tahu semua tentangnya. Baekhyun pun demikian. Ia mulai bisa mengenaliku dengan baik sebagai teman sekamarnya.

Hingga status teman sepakat kami tinggalkan. Aku yang memberi usulan ini. Kata sahabat lebih cocok untuk kami. Bahkan jika kata soulmate lazim digunakan maka aku tidak akan malu menyebut Byun Baekhyun sebagai sosok soulmate. Belahan jiwa yang mengertiku.

Ia tidak akan segan-segan memeluk tubuhku saat aku merasa resah dan gelisah. Ikut tertawa lepas saat aku sedang senang bahkan ikut menangis tersedu saat aku merasa sedih dan kehilangan.

Kami terlihat seperti dua anak kembar yang kembali di pertemukan. Kami saling melengkapi. Kekurangan dan kelebihan kami berkolaborasi. Menciptakan harmoni.

Satu kalimat yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat bersama sahabat bertubuh mungilku itu adalah kalimat 'Aku nyaman berada di sampingnya'. Seperti itu.

Kedua orang tuaku pun tahu tentang Baekhyun. Ayah dan ibu pernah bertemu sekali dengan Baekhyun. Ini sangat lucu, rona merah merambat di pipi Baekhyun saat ibu menyangka dirinya adalah seorang perempuan.

Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil dariku. Lingkar pinggangnya kecil dan wajahnya yang feminim serta jemarinya yang lentik dengan kuku yang terawat membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki.

Senyumnya manis. Sikap manjanya membuatku selalu ingin memeluknya serta seringai plus tatapan sinisnya terkadang membuatku tertawa terpingkal. Aku terkekeh pelan tentang penggambaran sosok Baekhyun. Aku merasa sahabatku istimewa.

Hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa keistimewaan yang Baekhyun miliki itu membuatnya berbeda. Berbeda denganku.

Aku membelalakan mataku saat tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengecup bibirku mesra.

Ini mengejutkanku. Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Terasa tersengat hingga dada kiriku nyeri.

Saat itu tepat satu tahun setelah aku tinggal satu kamar dengan Baekhyun. Saat dimana aku berada di titik ternyaman bersamanya. Malam itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi saat Huang Zitao, teman sekelas Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku.

Aku berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah murid kelas C sedangkan aku adalah murid kelas A. Aku tahu fakta bahwa hari ini kelas Baekhyun yang baru saja memenangkan kontes drama antar kelas sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka di sebuah kafe.

Zitao menelponku dan berkata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Baekhyun mabuk. Namja mungil yang kuketahui sangat manja dan kekanakan itu mabuk. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali.

Kupikir ini hanya pesta kecil dengan soda dan kue sebagai peramainya. Tak menyangka jika rokok dan alkohol menjadi pelengkapnya.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun memberat dalam dekapanku. Zitao menatapnya khawatir. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kacau. Wajahnya memerah dengan rambut lurusnya yang lepek basah. Entah apa yang namja mungil ini lakukan hingga keadaannya seperti ini.

Saat tubuh Baekhyun telah terbaring di ranjangnya, aku mulai menatap Zitao serius. Namja tinggi keturunan Chinese itu nampak canggung bahkan terkesan takut melihatku. Mata dengan lingkar hitam panda itu bergerak gelisah. Aku hanya minta penjelasan dan mengapa ia secanggung ini.

Zitao perlahan mengambil tas ranselnya yang sempat ia letakan di ranjang Baekhyun. Membungkukan tubuhnya pamit. Aku menghela napas pelan saat namja bermarga Huang itu meninggalkan kamarku dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyusahkanku. Alasan macam apa yang harus kubuat pada wali kelas Baekhyun besok?

Tak ingin berfikir terlalu jauh, aku langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Mengisi baskom kecil yang biasa Baekhyun gunakan untuk mencuci kakinya dengan air bersih. Untuk membuatnya rileks aku juga melarutkan garam mandi aroma strawberry yang suka Baekhyun gunakan saat berendam.

Aku benar bukan? Baekhyun sangat feminim, ia mengenakan sabun dan shampo aroma strawberry. Pasta gigi herbal aroma strawberry dan parfum dengan aroma yang sama dengan sabun dan shamponya.

Setelah mengisinya aku juga mengambil satu pasang piyama Baekhyun dan handuk bersih. Menghampiri tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terkapar di ranjang. Aroma alkohol sangat menyengat. Minuman jenis apa yang Baekhyun minum pasti ini jenis yang paling murah.

Bukannya sombong, tapi aku pernah mendapati ayahku pulang dengan kondisi mabuk dan aromanya jauh lebih baik dari aroma menjijikan yang sekarang tercium dari bibir Baekhyun.

Apa sahabatku ini minum bir oplosan?

Aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Aku mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Satu hal yang kudapati adalah dada serta perut rata Baekhyun. Aku meneguk ludah kasar. Aku juga seorang namja dan sedikit heran saat mendapati betapa mulusnya kulit Baekhyun. Putih bersih seperti kulit bayi dengan beberapa ruam kemerahan di lehernya.

Masih dalam posisi terpaku, aku tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah terbangun. Ia mengerang pelan dan erangan itu benar-benar mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menatap mata teduhnya yang sayu dan mengerjap dramatis.

"Chanyeollie." Panggilnya lemah. Aku mengangguk singkat, menatap matanya fokus. Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih tengkukku.

Ini terlalu cepat hingga aku merasakan betapa lembutnya permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang mengecup bibirku. Aku terkejut bukan main.

Baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya pelan. Bergerak melumat bibirku. Aku terdiam, membeku layaknya robot dalam mode off. Mataku yang terbelalak lebar sangat tidak singkron dengan mata Baekhyun yang telah tertutup. Menikmati ciuman ini. Baekhyun mulai menggerakan tangannya mengelus punggungku yang terbalut piyama. Mencakarnya sensual hingga aku merasa dadaku panas seolah terbakar.

Otakku tak bereaksi apapun. Sungguh ini mengejutkanku Baekhyun-ah.

Kecanggungan terjadi keesokan harinya. Aku terbangun lebih dulu. Tidak pantas disebut terbangun memang karena nyatanya aku tidak dapat memejamkan mataku barang sejenak saja. Rasa kantukku menguap entah kemana.

Baekhyun masih tertidur saat aku beranjak dari ranjang. Ia tertidur dengan posisi memungungiku. Aku berusaha tak ambil pusing, masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhku. Berharap pikiran aneh tentang Baekhyun larut menghilang bersama air yang mengaliri tubuhku.

Baekhyun sedang mabuk. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Otaknya tak bekerja normal semalam. Efek minuman oplosan yang namja mungil itu konsumsi semalam pastilah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Aku masih berusaha menananmkan hal itu dalam diriku sendiri selama mandi.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi aku sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun telah terbangun. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sembari menatapku sendu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan perlahan memunculkan senyum idiot yang kumiliki.

Bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun adalah yang terbaik.

"Kau sudah bangun heum?" Tanyaku basa-basi. Aku bergerak menuju ranjangku, melipat selimut dan mengatur posisi bantal dan gulingku agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Aku mabuk semalam." Aktivitasku terhenti. Kutatap wajah kusut Baekhyun dan tersenyum canggung.

Efek ciuman mendadak yang Baekhyun lakukan semalam berdampak sangat besar. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menatap wajahnya lama seperti dulu. Apa aku jijik padanya?

"Segeralah mandi, aku pergi duluan." Sahutku cepat. Meraih tas ransel yang tersampir di kursi meja belajarku. Sedikit terburu-buru meskipun masih tersisa waktu sekitar satu jam lagi menuju bel masuk berbunyi. Namun aku butuh waktu. Waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menenangkan diriku dari kejadian semalam.

"Chanyeollie."

Aku benci saat tiba-tiba saja suara merdu Baekhyun mencegahku. Aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan jemari lembut Baekhyun meraih tanganku.

"Aku minta maaf." Bisiknya. Aku tidak suka ini. Bukan salah Baekhyun. Bukan salah sahabatku. Ia hanya tidak sadar bukan?

Namun mengapa ia minta maaf? Seolah tahu menciumku adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Aku membalikan tubuhku cepat dan mendapati bahu Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis. Namja mungil itu masih mengenggam tanganku. Mengusap lembut jari jemariku dan mengelus cincin perak yang kusematkan di jari kelingkingku, sama seperti cincin miliknya yang juga tersemat di jari kelingking.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun masih terisak dan aku benar-benar tidak tega. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh. Sungguh aku tak tega melihatnya, aku ingin memeluknya. Hatiku menjerit ingin melakukannya. Namun otakku berkata lain, akal sehat menguasaiku dan menyuruhku untuk tetap diam.

"Aku salah sangka. Aku mabuk dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Kau pasti jijik padaku Chanyeollie."

Baekhyun nampak menarik nafas dalam. Ia nampak sulit berkata-kata. Perasaan tak enak menyusup dalam hatiku. Kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari belah bibir tipis yang sempat kurasakan itu membuatku tak berkutik.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie sungguh. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder**

**Until I realized that falling in love with you was completely out of my control.**

.

.

.

"Dingin.." Aku tersenyum pada sosok Baekhyun yang mengeluh. Kuraih selimut yang sedikit melorot untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungil kekasihku Byun Baekhyun. Mengecupi keningnya mesra sembari berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya nyaman berada dalam dekapanku. Baekhyun semakin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku yang bidang. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak acak di dadaku yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Chanyeollie love Baekhyunnie." Candanya kekanakan saat jemarinya bergerak membentuk tanda hati di dadaku. Ia tersenyum manis. Wajahnya yang sedikit lembab karena peluh itu tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menyusup lewat jendela kamar asrama kami.

Aktivitas malam penuh gairah berhasil kami lewati dengan baik. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitupun diriku. Masih terbayang di benakku bagaimana menggairahkannya wajah Baekhyun serta pipinya yang memerah saat milikku ini memasuki miliknya yang ketat. Tatapannya sayu sarat akan kenikmatan.

Tubuhku terbakar oleh gairah saat melihat ekspresi sensual Baekhyun saat ia mencapai puncak. Akupun demikian. Menggeram layaknya binatang saat cairanku tumpah meleleh dalam jepitan Baekhyun.

Ini pengalaman pertamaku dan aku melakukannya dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih mungilku yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

Ini mungkin membingungkan. Kalian ingin mengetahuinya? Kumohon untuk tidak terkejut.

Kuceritakan perlahan dan yang kuharapkan hanya sebuah anggukan penuh rasa maklum yang kuterima. Aku sudah terlalu pening membayangkan beragam penolakan saat aku bercerita tentang istimewanya cintaku pada Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

Cinta kami ini bukannya tidak normal. Ini hanya terlalu istimewa dan sedikit berbeda. Aku mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang telah terlelap karena kelelahan. Bibirnya yang merah membengkak terbuka sedikit dan nafasnya yang teratur mulai terdengar.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Dalam takdirku akhirnya aku jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ini terjadi. Setelah pengakuan mengejutkan Baekhyun, kepalaku serasa seperti terhantam batu besar. Berhari-hari kami saling berdiam diri. Kami berubah menjadi orang lain. Bukan musuh, lebih tepat di sebut orang asing.

Menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan ataupun ruang musik dan kembali saat malam menjelang adalah pilihanku. Aku tak kuasa berlama-lama berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Saat aku kembali ke kamar aku selalu menghela napas lega saat mendapati Baekhyun telah terlelap.

Aku tidak yakin ia telah terlelap. Karena aku tahu benar kapan waktunya Baekhyun tertidur. Namja mungil itu juga mungkin menghindariku sama seperti aku menghindarinya.

Di pagi hari, Baekhyun memilih sarapan dengan sereal yang sebenarnya tidak ia sukai sementara aku memilih untuk sarapan di kantin asrama. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun akan merengek memintaku membuatkannya omelet atau nasi goreng dengan kompor _portable_ dan wajan kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Jika diharuskan memilih aku lebih memilih untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah seorang gay.

Dan keanehan terjadi. Aku menyadari satu hal bahwa meskipun aku mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun gay, aku tidak sedikitpun merasa jijik dengannya. Aku justru merasa bersalah, wajah sendu Baekhyun dan lenyapnya keceriaan serta binar jenaka dalam ekspresi wajahnya membuat hatiku sakit. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan kenyataan rusaknya persahabatan kami. Namun aku tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun secara personal terlebih setelah menyadari betapa aku menyayanginya.

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun menderita karena perasaannya.

Setelah bertingkah seolah tak saling mengenal satu sama lain, di bulan kedua perang dingin kami Baekhyun dilanda demam yang sangat tinggi. Aku tak bisa tetap terlelap begitu saja saat mendengar Baekhyun mengigau serta menggigil kedinginan.

Aku membalikan tubuh Baekhyun. Mataku membulat, kening Baekhyun seperti bara api. Tanganku seolah terbakar saat menyentuh keningnya. Bulir keringat keluar membasahi tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus selimut.

Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya memutih dengan pinggir yang membiru. Keadaannya sangat buruk. Baekhyun merintih penuh kesakitan dan hatiku remuk melihatnya. Rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat menusuk dadaku hingga terasa nyeri. Berbagai pikiran negatif merangsek masuk dalam kepalaku.

Aku langsung menggendong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, membawanya keluar kamar dengan balutan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Berjalan secepat mungkin menuju klinik asrama. Beberapa perawat jaga di asrama langsung menghambur menyambutku dan memintaku untuk menaruh Baekhyun di ranjang.

Ini sangat menggelikan. Aku seperti seorang suami yang menunggu persalinan istrinya. Berjalan mondar mandir sementara seorang dokter dan perawat mulai menangani Baekhyun.

Aku menghela napas lega saat Baekhyun telah berhasil di tangani. Mengejutkan, suhu tubuh Baekhyun menyentuh angka 39,5 derajat. Pantas saja tanganku terasa terbakar. Aku menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia telah mengenakan piyama dengan logo sekolah kami di dadanya.

Matanya terbuka dramatis saat aku menyentuh jemarinya yang tertancap selang dengan ujung sebuah botol berisi obat penurun demam. Aku tersenyum tipis, perasaan lega menyeruak masuk memenuhi relung hatiku saat mataku beradu pandang dengan mata teduhnya. Bersyukur Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"A-aku sakit." Bisiknya lemah. Setahun lebih bersamanya membuatku merasakan bagaimana rewelnya Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Ia akan mengeluh dan merengek. Namun mungkin kali ini tidak. Semua telah berubah bukan?

"Kembalilah."

Aku menggeleng keras. Kuusap lembut keningnya yang sedikit lembab karena keringat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Saat itulah aku sadari ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Sangat jelas. Sudah berapa lama anak ini tidak tidur?

"Aku akan tetap disini menunggumu."

"Menjauhlah dariku."

"Jauhi diriku sama seperti orang-orang yang melangkah mundur saat menyadari ada makhluk menjijikan di sekitarnya."

"Kau tidak menjijikan Byun Baekhyun! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!"

Aku refleks membentaknya. Air matanya perlahan menetes, menggenang dan berakhir mengaliri pipinya. Panik melanda hatiku saat melihatnya. Aku tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia tidak menjijikan. Aku menyayanginya.

"Jangan berfikiran seperti itu, kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku ingin kau yang dulu." Bisikku frustasi. Frustasi dengan keadaan yang ada. Aku tidak menyangka menghindari Baekhyun akan demikian menyakitkannya.

Baekhyun makin terisak. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Menahan isakan tangisnya yang mungkin saja terdengar meskipun tirai menutupi keberadaan kami.

"T-tidak akan bisa. Kembali seperti dulu sama saja dengan menahan perasaanku Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak kuat."

Aku menggeleng tak terima. Tanganku terulur untuk memeluk Baekhyun meskipun posisinya sulit untukku memeluknya. Aku berani bersumpah demi Tuhan, hatiku sakit melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Hatiku berdesir saat Baekhyun balas memelukku erat. Namja mungil itu menggigiti kaus tidurku. Melampiaskan kesedihannya dan aku tak kuasa melihatnya.

Hatiku menjerit. Aku tak bisa, aku menyayanginya dan haruskah aku mengakuinya? Ketidakbersamaan serta usahaku untuk menghindarinya justru membuat hatiku semakin dekat dengan hatinya.

Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya menjijikan, karena memang Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Ia terlalu berharga. Ia terlalu indah terlebih setelah apa yang kurasakan, setelah apa yang kusimpulkan.

Pelukan Baekhyun mengerat. Kata-kataku yang terdengar di telinganya membuatnya membeku di pelukanku. Ia semakin terisak. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahuku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang… Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

**The times we spend together are like precious gems that money cannot buy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyumnya. Hal yang paling aku sukai dari Byun Baekhyun adalah senyumnya. Hangat seperti musim semi. Tak peduli senyum seperti apa yang ia berikan untukku aku tetap suka.

Ia adalah pribadi yang cukup cuek. Tatapannya terkadang sinis. Cukup kekanakan dan manja pada beberapa orang. Pribadinya menggoda, seluruh lekuk tubuhnya menggoda. Namun bukan itu alasan mengapa aku semakin mencintainya.

Kalian tahu hubungan kami ini tidak lazim. Aku enggan menyebut hubungan kami ini aneh dan tidak normal. Aku selalu menertawakan setiap orang yang memandang kaum gay adalah hal paling menjijikan tanpa mengetahui ada hal yang lebih menjijikan dari kami kaum gay.

Namun aku mengerti itu. Kami tinggal di negara dengan budaya timur yang cukup terasa meskipun tidak terlalu kental. Hubungan seperti kami memang sulit untuk diterima. Untuk itu aku dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk merahasiakannya.

"Hubungan ini masih sangat rapuh Yeollie, kau bukan gay. Kau mungkin hanya seorang namja yang terjebak dalam keadaan dimana sahabatmu sendiri seorang gay. Aku menerima itu. Setidaknya biarkan kita jalani hubungan ini dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Aku mengacuhkan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Akal sehatku sedikit mengamini apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Aku mungkin memang terjebak. Aku mungkin lebih cocok disebut biseksual dibandingkan gay. Namun aku tidak setuju jika ia meragukanku.

Ia bukan sahabatku. Hatiku menjerit. Tak terima ia menyebutku sahabat saja.

Sahabat tidak akan berdesir saat melihat sahabatnya sendiri. Seorang sahabat tidak akan mengagumi senyuman sahabatnya sendiri. Seorang sahabat tidak akan gugup saat berdekatan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Seorang sahabat tidak akan tertidur nyenyak dengan posisi memeluk sahabatnya sendiri. Seorang sahabat tidak akan mencium bibir sahabatnya sendiri. Dan yang terpenting seorang sahabat tidak akan melakukan hubungan seks dengan sahabatnya.

See? Aku mencintainya.

Terlebih setelah kami sepakat merahasiakannya. Setiap moment bersama Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik. Kami akan bertingkah seperti sahabat di hadapan orang lain. Sahabat yang sesekali berpegangan tangan. Aku akan meremas jemari lentiknya saat ia resah. Memberinya tawa lebar terbaikku saat ia merasa senang. Menatapnya penuh perhatian saat ia bercerita. Dan memeluknya hangat saat ia membutuhkanku.

Waktu yang kami miliki bersama cukup singkat. Di pagi hari kunikmati waktu berharga itu dengan membuat sarapan bersama. Saat bel masuk berbunyi, aku dan Baekhyun terpisah karena posisi kelas yang berbeda.

Sepulang sekolah, beberapa kegiatan menunggu kami. Baekhyun akan sibuk dengan persiapan drama musikalnya dan aku akan sibuk dengan beberapa buku lagu dan gitarku. Menulis untaian lagu untuk kuserahkan sebagai tugas besar tiap bulan.

Kami akan bertemu kembali ketika sore bahkan malam menjelang. Sama-sama dalam keadaan lelah, dan hanya senyumannya yang mampu membuat rasa lelah ini menguap.

Jika Baekhyun sampai kamar lebih dulu, ia akan menyambutku dengan hangat, menggelayuti lenganku manja dan memberiku kecupan kilat di bibir. Sedangkan saat aku lebih dulu sampai, maka ia akan berlari kearahku. Memelukku erat, tertawa-tawa hingga berakhir aku mengecup keningnya mesra.

Hal inilah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya. Intensitas kami dalam bertemu cukup jarang meskipun setiap hari dapat bertemu, terlebih dengan usaha kami merahasiakan hubungan kami. Namun itulah yang membuat cintaku terasa semakin kuat.

_Karena setiap kebersamaan yang aku rasakan bersama Baekhyun terasa sangat berharga layaknya perhiasan yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh uang._

.

.

.

**I never thought that love you could feel like this**

**When I am with you, the place I want to be is closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta kami ini berbeda. Aku tahu itu. Tak semudah itu mengungkapkannya di depan orang lain. Baekhyun selalu saja terlihat resah saat kami terlalu berdekatan. Kekasih mungilku berulang kali mengingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu akrab saat berada di sekolah. Aku mengernyitkan keningku heran.

"Kita memang telah menjadi soulmate sejak lama sayang, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Kami sedang menikmati acara televisi lewat TV portable yang Baekhyun bawa dari rumah. Selalu benda portable yang Baekhyun bawa ke dalam asrama. Namun kali ini perhatian kami tak sepenuhnya tertuju pada layar televisi mungil itu.

"Ini karena Jongin, Yeollo." Jawab Baekhyun resah. Aku mengecup keningnya dramatis. Menenangkan kekasih mungilku. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia balas mengecup bibirku kilat. Aku benar-benar gemas melihatnya, kuciumi lehernya tak kalah gemas. Ia lucu seperti anak anjing. Terlebih dengan tubuhnya yang mungil seperti liliput saat berada dalam dekapanku.

"Yeollo, aku serius!" Serunya tak terima. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Baiklah. Ada apa dengan Jongin hingga membuat Uri Baekboo ini resah hm?"

Chanyeollo, Byun Baekboo. Panggilan sayang kami sangat lucu dan mesra bukan?

"Jongin berkata bahwa kita terlihat sangat mesra seperti pasangan sungguhan. Kyungsoo dan temanku yang lain juga berfikir kita sangat akrab seperti pasangan."

"Kita memang pasangan sayang."

"Chanyeol!"

Aku terkadang tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Baekhyun terlalu peka dengan ucapan orang lain. Komentar dari orang lain sanggup membuatnya berfikir keras. Segala sesuatu diambil hati dan aku tidak suka itu. Kami adalah pasangan gay. Aku tahu mungkin ini aneh dan memalukan bagi sebagian orang namun kami harus terbiasa bukan?

Aku selalu berfikir hubungan kami akan panjang. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti bahwa merespon komentar seseorang tentang hubungan kami justru membuat hubungan ini tak bertahan lama.

"Jangan terlalu sering datang ke kelasku Chanyeollo kumohon. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang gay sungguhan."

Aku memilih tak merespon. Mendesah maklum adalah jawaban yang paling tepat kupikir. Baekhyun sangat kekanakan dan berdebat dengannya akan semakin membuat migrainku kambuh.

Permintaannya terwujud. Aku tidak lagi mengunjunginya. Ah tidak, bukannya tidak lagi mengunjunginya. Aku tetap mengunjunginya hanya saja tak sesering dulu. Aku menurutinya, bertingkah seperti seorang sahabat agar ia tak terlihat seperti seorang gay.

Padahal tingkahnya yang terkadang feminim membuatnya justru terlihat seperti gay. Namun aku hanya ingin membuat kekasihku nyaman.

Dan seperti itulah hubungan kami sejak saat itu. Saat pintu kamar kami tertutup rapat, Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi sosok yang manja, kekanakan bahkan sensual di waktu yang beruntutan. Ia akan merengek padaku sembari menyesap susunya. Memintaku memeluknya erat saat menonton televisi, bergelayut manja saat aku mengerjakan tugas, dan terakhir mendesah binal saat sedang bergairah.

Namun sebaliknya saat pintu kamar kami terbuka, diluar pintu kamar Baekhyun kekasihku bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang cuek. Bertingkah layaknya aku bukan pasangannya. Baekhyun bahkan bisa meledekku sadis dan memukul kepalaku saat sedang bercanda.

Sedangkan aku tetap menjadi pengikut setianya. Seperti kekasihnya yang dungu. Menuruti semua keinginannya saat hanya berdua dan tetap perhatian dengannya saat diluar kamar. Aku tetap tersenyum manis penuh cinta meskipun Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum tipis seolah meremehkanku.

Aku benci itu, namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku adalah seorang namja sejati yang sebelumnya pernah berkencan dengan beberapa yeoja cantik. Namun setelah memutuskan untuk berubah haluan karena Byun Baekhyun aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tak pernah terpikir olehku jika mencintainya dapat membuatku seperti ini.

Entah kenapa aku sangat takut kehilangannya. Aku takut semua perubahan dalam diriku ini sia-sia. Aku merasa resah dan gelisah saat pikiran negatif muncul dalam benakku. Aku merasa ia tak utuh mencintaiku seperti apa yang ia ucapkan. Apa Baekhyun berfikir ini cinta sesaat?

Ini penting bagiku, karena aku berubah untuk dirinya dan hanya untuknya.

_Aku memikirkan ini sayang, saat aku bersamamu, aku selalu ingin berdekatan denganmu Baekboo. Lalu mengapa kau sebaliknya? Apa kau malu memilikiku?_

.

.

.

**Jealous is just a sign that show how much I really like you and how much I care about you.**

**I only get Jealous because I love you**

**I don't want anyone else to have you **

**Please understand me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I ask you how much you love me, You don't say anything. You will just take my hand, fill the gaps between my fingers and hold on to me until all my doubts are gone.**

**.**

**.**

**If loving you is a sin, then let me be guilty.**

**If it is wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right**

**If our love is blind, then I never want it to see the light of the day**

**.**

**.**

**You're my strength, but loving you is my biggest weakness.**

**.**

**.**

**A candle may melt and a fire may die, but the love you have given me will always stay as a flame in my heart.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Of Chapter 1 : Byun Baekhyun. You are my Love, my Heart and my Destiny **

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

*Ngumpet di ketek Tao

Bukannya apdet FF sebelumnya saya malah post yang baru. Tapi ga apa apa dah ini efek baper saya liat kelakuan mamih Baek yang makin kesini makin hot nyabenya *plak

Tatapan Chanyeol gitu loh penuh perasaan cinta banget dan bininye malah sibuk nyabe, disitu kadang saya merasa sedih *plak

Baper liat Chanyeol nangis di konser kemaren terus ga ada yang ngasih tisu gitu kek sampe Chanyeol ngusap air matanya pake baju! Kalo gue di situ mah gue elapin sampe kering *ditendang baek

Dan giliran Baekhyun nangis Chanyeol langsung dateng nenangin elus tengkuknya, baek beruntung banget sih! Kasih jatah sono baek *plak

Tapi saya mikir kelakuan Baekhyun justru bikin curiga ga sih? Kalo sama yang laen terutama ama Sehun noh nempel bener, bisa nemplok sana-sini nyabe giliran ama Chanyeol aja sok cuek tapi ngelirik-lirik manja, heleeeeeh malu ye baek? *digaplok

Curiga kan, kalo cinta tuh beneran tuh emang ga pernah depan kamera ish…ish…ish chanbaek ini kan selalu bikin aye megap-megap, pokoknya pesan saya untuk baekhyun berhentilah neplok di seme lain okeh? *abaikan

Ini ff emang baper, saya nulis aja nangis *lebay lu dar* Dan bosenin mungkin karena full chanyeol pov dan panjang, kebiasaan saya kalo udh nulis ga bisa berenti -,- jadi terkesan kemana-mana. Tapi itu saya, dan saya berharap readers suka. Review kalian di tunggu hehehe review dari reader adalah yang terbaik buat saya dan bikin saya semangat plus bangga ama tulisan saya sendiri ^^

FF ini udh kelar, Cuma dua chapter. Chap 2 nya udh kepikiran, tergantung respon. Kalau positif saya publish lagi ^^

Akhir kata

I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER!

GA SUKA? JAUH-JAUH SONO wkwkwkwkk, harap komentari ff-nya jangan pesan gaje authornya yang di komentarin wkwk

Salam Anu dari Chanbaek *plak

.

.

Review?

* * *

Sign

Sandara


	2. Chapter 2

**Byun Baekhyun.**

You are a Flame in My Heart

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**By Sandara **

Kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil yang membuatku merasakan cinta yang istimewa. Cinta yang sedikit berbeda. Aku hanya perlu memperjuangkannya bukan? Hanya saja bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau bersedia memperjuangkan cinta ini untukku? If loving you is a sin, then let me be guilty.

Cast : CHANBAEK! Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol. Boys Love. YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aku percaya bahwa selalu ada masalah dalam setiap hubungan. Terlebih untuk hubungan kami yang rapuh. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun. Semua ini terjadi diluar kontrol akal pikiran rasionalku. Aku melakukannya berdasarkan keinginan hatiku dan aku tak pernah menyesal melakukannya.

Aku tidak pernah berusaha mengambil pusing tentang anggapan orang lain. Terlebih memikirkan orang tuaku. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuaku saat tahu putra satu-satunya memilih jalan untuk mencintai seorang laki-laki.

Memikirkannya akan membuatku pening, aku hanya ingin berada tenang sembari mendekap hangat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Kekasihku, milikku.

Meskipun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa ini seperti kematian. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha tak memikirkannya aku akan tetap menghadapi hal ini nantinya. Namun aku yakin, bersama Baekhyun membuatku bahagia. Dan aku berharap Tuhan menyadari itu dan memang telah menjadi takdirku untuk bersamanya.

_Aku hanya perlu memperjuangkannya bukan? Hanya saja bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau bersedia memperjuangkan cinta ini untukku?_

.

.

.

**Jealous is just a sign that show how much I really like you and how much I care about you.**

**I only get Jealous because I love you**

**I don't want anyone else to have you **

**Please understand me.**

.

.

.

Bergelayut manja pada lengan namja lain bahkan melakukan terlalu banyak _skinship _dengan namja lain sementara aku tengah berada di hadapannya membuat dadaku tertusuk nyeri. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa begitu cemburu.

Fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang gay, membuatku jauh lebih takut ketika melihat namja mungil itu berdekatan dengan seorang namja dibandingkan yeoja.

Dan Baekhyun sukses membuatku nelangsa sekaligus terbakar api cemburu. Aku hanya ingin ia melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku kekasihnya dan aku adalah orang yang selalu berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

Aku mengerti ini semua ia lakukan agar kami tidak terlihat seperti pasangan, agar orang lain tak menyangkanya gay seperti keinginannya dahulu.

Namun ini semua diluar kuasaku. Aku juga manusia biasa, bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat melihat kekasihmu terlihat sangat akrab bahkan mesra dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun selalu menyangkal bahwa ia melakukan ini pada semua teman dan sahabatnya. Lalu pertanyaan besarnya mengapa ia tak melakukannya padaku? Di hadapan banyak orang aku ini sahabatnya bukan?

Lalu mengapa ia seolah bertingkah acuh tak acuh denganku. Ia bahkan tak pernah merangkul bahuku lagi disaat ia selalu mengerang penuh gairah di bahuku saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Perlakuannya padaku sangat aneh. Sesekali melirik kearahku namun memalingkan wajah saat aku balas menatapnya. Ia juga menjauhiku saat sedang berada diantara teman-teman kami. Teman-teman Baekhyun adalah teman-temanku juga.

Ia akan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin yang duduk disamping kirinya sementara aku duduk disamping kanannya. Ia memilih merengek pada Kris untuk membelikannya sesuatu saat aku telah memegang dompetku bersiap membelikannya banyak hal.

Dan yang terakhir, Baekhyun bahkan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Sehun saat aku juga ikut meluruskan kakiku disampingnya sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

Aku tak habis pikir dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Chanyeol! Kau mau semua orang di sekolah dan asrama ini menganggap kita adalah pasangan gay?"

Aku menghela napas berat. Selalu itu yang ia ucapkan saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku baik-baik. Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka dengan caranya berdekatan dengan namja lain. Aku tidak suka saat ia bertingkah seolah tidak peduli padaku di depan banyak orang.

Aku hanya cemburu. Dan aku cemburu karena aku memang mencintainya. Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli padanya dan aku hanya ingin ia mengerti perasaanku.

Kalian boleh menyangka ini berlebihan, aku bahkan mulai memutar arah pikiranku untuk berubah menjadi kekanakan seperti Baekhyun. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saat sedang bersama teman-teman kami, aku lebih memilih merangkul bahu Kyungsoo sementara aku tahu bahu Baekhyun kekasihku adalah yang terbaik.

Bercanda ria dengan Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun juga ikut melempar guyonan jenakanya. Membelikan Kyungsoo beberapa camilan dan minuman di kantin saat aku tahu Baekhyun tengah berbinar menatap susu strawberry yang bersusun rapi di etalase.

Terakhir aku memilih memainkan gitarku dengan Kyungsoo sebagai penyanyinya saat aku tahu Baekhyun memiliki suara yang lebih menggelegar dan merdu dibandingkan Kyungsoo.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang ia lakukan padaku setelahnya?

Ia membanting pintu kamar kami keras. Tidak meresponku berhari-hari, menganggapku tidak ada disaat aku tengah berbicara dengannya. Mengeluarkan makian kasarnya saat aku berusaha untuk meminta maaf dan mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas.

Setelah melakukan itu semua, di pagi hari yang cerah ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap di pelukanku setelah semalaman menolak tidur bersamaku. Memasang ekspresi anak anjingnya yang memelas, membisikan kata maaf dan menyesal tanpa memikirkan sakitnya hatiku menerima semua perlakuannya.

.

.

.

**If I ask you how much you love me, You don't say anything. You will just take my hand, fill the gaps between my fingers and hold on to me until all my doubts are gone.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Sabtu dan Minggu saat Baekhyun berada dalam mood terbaiknya, kami akan melalui semuanya bersama. Dimulai dengan aktivitas pagi yaitu mandi bersama. Baekhyun akan masuk lebih dulu ke kamar mandi sembari menarik tanganku riang dengan wajah penuh semangat sarat akan keceriaan.

Sedangkan setelah melewati waktu panjang sekitar 45 menit dari dalam kamar mandi aku akan keluar lebih dulu sembari menggenggam tangannya erat, Baekhyun akan keluar setelahnya dengan bathrobe yang ia ikat kuat dan pipi yang merona merah cantik.

Tingkahnya sangat kalem seusai bercinta, berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah binal dari jeritan meminta lebih saat milikku tengah mendesaknya dibawah sana. Malaikatku bisa berubah menjadi iblis haus kenikmatan saat sedang bercinta.

Aku mengusak rambutnya gemas. Baekhyun akan dengan malu-malu melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di leherku. Kami akan berpelukan mesra sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian kami dan sarapan bersama.

Tak jarang ini terjadi, Baekhyun akan menuang susu strawberrynya setelah menghabiskan nasi goreng buatanku. Menarik lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk diranjang kami. Ranjang kami berarti dua ranjang ukuran single yang disatukan.

Ia akan mengambil televisi portable miliknya, menyetel acara music favoritnya di pagi hari sembari mendudukan pantat bulat menggairahkannya di pangkuanku. Bersandar nyaman didadaku sambil sesekali memaksaku untuk ikut menikmati susu strawberry yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun kekasih mungilku akan berceloteh. Bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang ia alami selama seminggu terakhir sementara aku memasang ekspresi antusias dan penuh minat meskipun aku sudah tahu dengan jelas apa saja rutinitasnya setiap saat.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik! Kau tau Yeollo, sangat sulit untuk mencapai nada itu, tapi aku berhasil melakukannya! Bahkan Jongdae yang memiliki karakter suara lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku tidak bisa melakukannya sebaik aku!" Celotehnya penuh rasa bangga.

Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Memujinya setinggi mungkin dengan suara beratku yang ia sukai. Baekhyun akan semakin merasa diatas angin setelah aku memujinya. Ia akan menghadiahiku senyuman lebarnya yang seindah hamparan padang bunga di musim semi.

"Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu bernyanyi bersama saat konserku nanti."

"Konsermu? Itu masih lama sekali!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kapan kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Jika ada kesempatan tentu saja!" Tuntutnya penuh perintah. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Ia pasti masih dalam mood cemburunya.

Aku dengan sadar mengajak Kyungsoo duet bersama saat tugas besar bulan ini. Padahal jelas-jelas ada Baekhyun kekasihku yang menurutku memiliki karakter suara terbaik. Namun aku sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan saat itu.

Aku dilanda rasa cemburu yang sangat besar pada Baekhyun. Berbicara baik-baik dengannya tak membuahkan hasil hingga aku kehabisan akal dan memilih membalas tingkah Baekhyun dengan tingkahku yang sangat kekanakan.

Aku sengaja membuatnya cemburu, memanfaatkan Kyungsoo sahabatku yang memang sudah tahu jelas perangai Baekhyun. Namja mungil bermata bulat layaknya burung hantu itu bahkan ikut berakting dramatis. Padahal kami telah lebih dulu bernegosiasi.

Ini memang salahku. Baekhyun marah besar. Entah mengapa ia dapat dengan mudah meluapkan emosinya padaku sementara tidak denganku.

"Kau melakukannya sangat baik dengan Kyungsoo." Sindirnya.

Kukeluarkan senyum idiotku. Ia berdecak kesal. Aku mengambil gelas kosong yang semula berisi susu strawberry itu dari tangannya. Meletakannya di meja nakas samping ranjang. Membalikan tubuhnya dan fokus memperhatikan wajahnya. Bibir kekasihku mengerucut lucu dengan jejak kumis berwarna pink bekas susu disana.

Bagaimana bisa seorang namja menggoda seperti Byun Baekhyun meminum susunya seperti ini? Kekasihku memang yang paling menggemaskan.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!"

"Cemburu tanda cinta, jadi akui saja." Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. Aku semakin tidak tahan melihatnya. Kutangkup wajahnya yang mungil dengan kedua tanganku yang besar. Baekhyun menatapku sendu, aku dapat melihat dengan sekilas Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia malu mengutarakan isi hatinya yang cemburu. Hatiku menghangat dan kukeluarkan senyum terbaikku.

"Cemburu adalah tanda bahwa kau peduli padaku. Aku senang. Terima kasih sayang.."

Baekhyun sedikit terpaku dengan bibirnya yang membuka lucu. Aku terkekeh pelan dan perlahan mengecup serta menjilati sisa susu di bibirnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya, rona merah berbayang di pipi kekasihku yang imut. Aku semakin mencintainya.

Kukecup kedua pipinya singkat. Mataku mengerling nakal kearahnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berikutnya ia mulai berani melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya ke arahku dan dengan senang hati aku kembali menyambar bibir tipis merekahnya.

Aku memangut bibirnya mesra sementara Baekhyun mulai melenguh nikmat. Ia dengan sengaja membuka belah bibirnya dan saat lidahku merangsek masuk ke dalam gua hangatnya itu, jemari Baekhyun bergerak menjambak rambutku. Seketika hawa panas menguar diantara kami yang telah berguling diatas ranjang.

Aku tahu dengan pasti Baekhyun adalah seorang namja dengan gairah yang sangat besar. Gairahnya dapat dengan liar meletup-letup dan ini adalah favoritku. Aku menyukai caranya menikmati setiap sentuhanku.

Kepalanya mendongak penuh candu. Ia mulai resah saat lidahku bergerak turun menyesapi lehernya. Matanya bergerak membuka dan menutup. Gairahnya bangkit dengan mudah padahal baru saja kami berbagi kehangatan cinta dalam acara mandi bersama tadi.

"Nggghh…chan ngghh ahhh…"

Aku tahu dengan jelas nantinya kami akan berakhir dengan kelelahan satu sama lain. Suara Baekhyun akan mendadak serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Ia adalah tipe yang berisik saat bercinta. Dan setiap desahan yang Baekhyun keluarkan, selalu sukses membuatku menegang. Darahku berlomba-lomba mengalir menuju pusat kesejatianku.

Baekhyun cukup ahli memanjakanku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung. Jemari lentik terlatihnya akan dengan lihai mengurut milikku nikmat, setelahnya aku akan mulai menggeram kasar seperti binatang.

Saat milik kami bertemu, Baekhyun mulai menatapku. Tatapan sayu seolah minta diperkosa. Baekhyun selalu membangkitkan setan dalam diriku. Setan yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk menjamah tubuhnya dan menggaulinya berkali kali. Hingga berakhir dengan jeritan Baekhyun yang hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih mungil dariku akan terlonjak-lonjak keras saat aku juga memiliki hasrat yang sama dengannya yang hampir menemui titik putih. Saat titik putih itu terlihat, aku akan memilih menyesap bibirnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Kami akan bertemu dalam surga dunia yang sama. Merasakan dengan seksama aliran kenikmatan yang menyengat tubuh kami bersamaan.

Jika memungkinkan, setelahnya tubuhku akan ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Namun jika Baekhyun dalam mode memimpin permainan seperti sekarang ini, maka tubuh mungilnyalah yang ambruk diatas dada bidangku.

"Yeollo.."

"Hm?"

"Aku hebat kan?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Mengusap kepalanya lembut. Ia selalu minta pendapat seusai bercinta. Entah itu tentang aksinya atau apapun itu, Baekhyun akan berakhir bertanya apakah ia hebat kali ini.

Kukecup kepalanya mesra. Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukanku. Jemari mungilnya terdekap erat di dadaku. Kakiku bergerak lihai meraih selimut putih tipis di bawah sana untuk menutupi tubuhku dan Baekhyun.

Aku menatapnya penuh cinta begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, kebiasaannya saat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Menunggu jawabanku tentunya.

"Kau selalu hebat karena kau melakukannya dengan cinta." Bisikku. Baekhyun tersipu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau selalu pandai merangkai kata." Puji Baekhyun. Aku kembali tersenyum, menatap wajahnya kagum saat mata kami bertemu pandang. Wajahnya beribu kali lebih mempesona seusai bercinta.

"Aku pandai karena mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak pernah mengucapkan satu patah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini dengan serius. Ia akan lebih memilih balas memeluk tubuhku dengan sebelah tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya akan bergerak meraih jemariku.

Menggenggam tanganku erat hingga tak ada celah sama sekali. Mengecup jemariku yang tertaut dengan jemarinya yang lembut sebelum akhirnya membawanya menuju dadanya sendiri yang tak tertutup apapun. Kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar merdu.

Ia menatapku dengan senyum hangat terbaiknya. Yang paling cantik. Yang paling indah dan yang paling mempesona.

Dadaku berdesir. Ia berhasil membuatku tenang dan menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia juga balas mencintaiku.

.

.

.

**Love is not only talk about happiness but talk about temptation too. **

**Are you ready for this, my Love? **

**Fearless **

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika akhirnya kita dipaksa untuk berpisah Baekboo?"

Baekhyun akan memilih untuk mengacuhkanku. Ia tak akan pernah mau meresponku jika aku mulai menyinggungnya dengan hal sensitif. Ia akan mulai menatapku sinis. Berkata pedas dan terkesan mengejekku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau ingin ada seseorang yang memisahkan kita?" Sahutnya ketus.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku hanyalah seorang namja yang penuh dengan perasaan resah dan gelisah. Aku seperti ini karena keseriusanku dalam hubunganku dan Baekhyun. Namun kekasihku selalu berfikiran lain.

Kupikir Baekhyun terkesan mengabaikan ini semua. Menanggap ini semua mudah untuk dilalui. Ingin aku berteriak di depan wajahnya bahwa cinta kami ini terlalu istimewa sehingga sangat perlu baginya untuk memberiku ketenangan lahir dan batin.

"Asal kau tetap mencintaiku dan tak bermain mata dengan siapapun. Semua akan baik-baik saja Chanyeollo." Suaranya mulai melembut.

Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Ia balas menatapku. Ia kepalkan tangannya ke arahku. Bertingkah seolah memberi semangat padaku.

"Apapun yang terjadi nantinya aku tidak akan mundur! Aku tidak akan pernah takut! Kau percaya itu kan?"

Aku kembali tersenyum dalam diam. Meraih tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya erat seolah tak ada hari esok. Mengabaikan perasaanku yang sama sekali tidak tenang sekalipun ia telah berusaha memberiku semangat.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam pelukanku. Bergumam kata cinta dan sayangnya padaku. Tidak dengan nada serius. Dengan nada penuh canda seolah tidak akan terjadi apapun.

Ia berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Berkata jika aku tetap mencintainya dan tak bermain mata dengan siapapun maka semua akan berakhir bahagia. Lalu bisakah ia terapkan juga ucapannya itu pada dirinya sendiri?

"Kita ini berjodoh!" Pekiknya riang.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Tersenyum semanis mungkin. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua yang ia katakan padaku. Baekhyun berkata bahwa kami berjodoh dan aku mengamini itu.

Namun langit tak selamanya cerah. Awan akan berarak menutupi cerahnya matahari bahkan perlahan menurunkan hujan dengan petir yang bersahutan.

Cinta tak hanya berbicara tentang kebahagiaan, ada cobaan yang siap menerpa setiap saat. Dan aku menyesali tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. Perkataan orang tua zaman dulu itu selalu ada benarnya. Cemburu bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Saat itu hujan sangat deras. Terlalu deras bagi seorang yeoja bertubuh kurus untuk menerjangnya. Aku terbiasa dengan didikan orang tuaku, untuk tidak pernah mengabaikan sesuatu terlebih untuk mengabaikan sosok Yejin teman sekelasku untuk berlari sendirian di tengah hujan petir menuju asrama putri.

Yejin dengan penuh rasa syukur menerima bantuanku untuk pulang bersama dengan satu buah payung milik Baekhyun yang terselip di tas ranselku. Payungnya cukup kecil hingga membuatku tak bisa menjaga jarak tubuhku dengan Yejin.

Yejin tersenyum penuh terima kasih saat aku telah mengantarnya hingga depan gerbang asrama yang tertutup fiber kanopi. Setelahnya aku kembali pulang dengan perasaan bersahaja. Mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Baekhyun. Memberitahunya bahwa aku telah sampai asrama lebih dulu.

Berselang satu jam Baekhyun kembali dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Bibirnya tertekuk melengkung kebawah. Aku tahu ada sesuatu terjadi padanya dan mungkin dirikulah penyebabnya. Baekhyun mengabaikanku seharian. Ah tidak.. Baekhyun mengabaikanku seminggu lamanya.

Aku geram. Kutemui ia di kelasnya di hari Senin. Menariknya lembut setelah mengutarakan maksudku untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Namun Baekhyun berontak.

Di tengah koridor yang ramai penuh murid lain ia memakiku keras. Mengumpat dengan umpatan tak pantas seperti biasanya ketika ia sedang marah padaku.

Ini bukan kekasihku. Ia benar-benar seperti orang lain yang menyerupai kekasihku. Ia bukan Baekboo-ku yang menggemaskan.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Berhenti mengejarku!" Hardik Baekhyun kasar.

Seluruh pasang mata mengarah padaku. Menudingku layaknya tersangka tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan. Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku penuh rasa malu. Pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sekarang riuh dengan banyak bisikan, melangkahkan kakiku kearah yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka bertengkar?"

"Kasihan Chanyeol! Mereka sangat akrab bukan?"

"Mengapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu? Seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu saja!"

"Maksudmu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepasang kekasih?"

"Mereka gay?"

.

.

.

**You always say that it could be the right decision. **

**But for me, your own decision successfully tore my heart.**

**Because I always remember to never forget about us**.

.

.

Aku benci saat dimana cintaku dan Baekhyun teruji. Rumor merebak bak angin kencang yang bertiup di padang pasir. Dari sekian banyak spekulasi tentang insiden meledaknya amarah Baekhyun yang kuketahui belakangan ini karena masalahku yang berbagi payung dengan Yejin, entah mengapa spekulasi tentang hubungan kami yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat yang merebak paling cepat.

Baekhyun dengan tawanya yang cukup keras menyangkal hal itu sementara aku tetap berada dalam mode diamku. Tak memberi penjelasan apapun pada beberapa orang yang berani bertanya langsung dan tak mencoba meredam gunjingan orang lain.

Suasana di dalam dan di luar kamar kami tak jauh berbeda. Baekhyun tetap mengabaikanku. Sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya dan terlihat sangat menghindariku.

Seluruh murid di sekolahku kini seolah bertransformasi menjadi wartawan. Mengamati gerak-gerak kami layaknya hyena yang sedang kelaparan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mulai bergerombol dalam satu obrolan yang sama. Berusaha membuktikan kebenaran bahwa aku dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan kekasih sebelumnya.

Mengamati foto-foto kami bersama dan mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang kami lakukan di hadapan mereka selama ini. Fakta bahwa selama 2 tahun lebih ini baik aku maupun Baekhyun yang tak memiliki kekasih seorang yeoja semakin memperkuat hipotesa mereka.

Aku dan Baekhyun adalah seorang gay.

Setiap masalah pasti akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan mungkin ini adalah puncaknya. Kepala sekolah memanggil kami. Aku dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan sang kepala sekolah.

Lima belas menit berlalu tanpa percakapan dan kepala sekolah Kim hanya memandangi kami layaknya kami ini adalah seekor kelinci percobaan. Suaranya memberat dan langsung pada intinya. Rumor kami sepasang kekasih sesama jenis membuat telinganya berdenging.

Gay. Homoseksual. Sangat tabu. Bahkan sebagian orang menganggap ini kutukan. Kepala sekolah Kim berdalih bahwa ia tak ingin nama sekolah buruk hanya karena kami. Aku tak bergeming. Otakku merangkai kesimpulan bahwa kepala sekolahku ini terlalu berlebihan.

Ini masalahku dan Baekhyun. Ini cinta kami. Jika memang ia tidak berkenan, tak perlu melihat kearahku dan Baekhyun. Tidak perlu bertanya panjang lebar tentang hubungan kami jika pada akhirnya ia akan memberikan nasihat panjang lebar.

Namun lagi-lagi aku dan Baekhyun berada di pemikiran yang berbeda. Baekhyun berkata dengan tegas bahwa dirinya bukan seorang gay. Hubungan kami murni sebuah persahabatan semata.

Aku tetap tak bergeming. Tidak mengatakan apapun sementara Baekhyun di sampingku nampak seperti seorang pedagang yang meyakinkan pembelinya bahwa produk yang dijualnya adalah asli bukan palsu.

Kepala sekolah Kim sadar betul akan sikapku. Ia menatapku tajam meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun juga menatapku. Tatapan penuh harap.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari kami? Sekalipun anda mengetahui fakta bahwa kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tentu anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda inginkan."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Anda tentu tahu ini tidak baik. Terlebih setelah orang tua anda mengetahui hal ini."

Aku tahu ini ancaman. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang kepala sekolah Kim ucapkan. Aku membungkukan tubuhku penuh rasa hormat dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Melangkahkan kakiku menjauh sementara Baekhyun mengikutiku dari belakang.

"APA INI YANG KAU INGINKAN?! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SAMA DENGANKU?!"

Emosinya kembali meledak saat pintu kamar kami telah tertutup.

Kubalikan tubuhku menghadapnya. Tuhan… apakah namja mungil dihadapanku ini adalah kekasihku Byun Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu hanya karena tak bisa menahan cintanya untukku dulu?

Kuharap jawabannya tidak.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Dadanya naik turun seperti sehabis melakukan lari marathon puluhan kilometer. Aku menatapnya dalam. Emosiku berkumpul menjadi satu dalam dadaku. Otakku memerintah untuk balas meneriaki Baekhyun.

Bukan salahku semua orang menganggap kami gay. Bukan salahku.

Ia mungkin boleh berfikir bahwa apa yang ia katakan pada kepala sekolah tadi hanya sebuah siasat. Jika aku menurutinya maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Akan berjalan normal seperti sedia kala.

Namun sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa aku dan Baekhyun berada dalam pemikiran yang berbeda. Ini bukan hanya sekedar cinta. Ini tentang keberanian dan perjuangan, pikirku.

.

.

.

**If it is wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan kepalaku memberat. Pukulan demi pukulan kuterima tanpa perlawanan. Darah segar telah senantiasa mengalir di sisi pelipis kanan dan ujung kiri bibirku. Suara isak tangis perlahan tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku menatap sendu sosok ibu yang tengah berusaha menghentikan tindakan bar-bar ayah padaku.

Suara gedoran pintu juga terdengar mengiringi isak tangis ibu. Itu kamar Yoora noona. Ayah benar-benar hebat. Mengurung Yoora noona dikamarnya agar ia tak berusaha melindungiku dari amukan ayah.

"Aku mendidikmu dengan baik Park Chanyeol.."

Desah ayah mulai nampak kelelahan. Ditengah kesadaranku, kurasakan pelukan hangat ibu.

"Katakan pada ayahmu kau tidak seperti yang mereka katakan nak."

Aku tersenyum lemah. Tubuhku terasa remuk. Dua hari cukup bagiku untuk merasakan pahitnya perjuangan cinta. Kabar hubunganku dengan Baekhyun sudah terdengar hingga ke telinga keluargaku. Aku menyangka ini adalah kuasa Kepala Sekolah Kim.

Beliau dengan wewenangnya mewujudkan ancaman tak langsung yang ia berikan padaku. Dua hari aku tak merespon ucapannya bahkan menolak untuk mengakui hubunganku dan Baekhyun hanya pertemanan semata.

Aku tak tahu sedemikian tabunya hubungan kami sehingga ia bertindak demikian. Aku tak menyalahi siapapun, Kepala Sekolah hanya tak ingin sekolah yang ia pimpin tercemar virus gay. Sementara tak ada seorang ayahpun di dunia ini yang ingin memiliki anak yang tidak normal. Memukulku adalah pilihan terbaik ayah.

Ia terbakar api emosi karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Apakah kabar itu benar? Siapa Byun Baekhyun? Apakah Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasihmu? Kau seorang gay?

Tak satupun aku menjawabnya. Saat ayah memilih untuk menyimpulkan semuanya sendiripun aku tetap tak memilih untuk menjawab. Tingkahku ini tentu membuatnya marah.

Semua terasa normal dan tak ada yang patut disalahkan. Apakah ini berarti cintaku yang salah?

Jika memang cinta yang kurasakan ini salah, maka hatiku ini tidak mau memilih yang benar.

.

.

.

**If our love is blind, then I never want it to see the light of the day**

**.**

**If loving you is a sin, then let me be guilty.**

.

.

.

Semua orang menatapku aneh. Seminggu lebih tak muncul di sekolah dengan alasan pulang kerumah, aku kembali dengan luka memar yang tersebar tak merata di sekujur tubuhku. Cara berjalanku aneh dan mengundang banyak orang untuk bertanya-tanya.

Aku sengaja tak kembali ke kamar. Aku berniat langsung masuk kelas dan belajar seperti biasanya. Disisi kananku nampak Jongin tersenyum canggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang cukup khawatir. Aku mengangguk. Tak berniat berkata-kata hari ini karena terasa nyeri untukku membuka mulut.

"Hm… Aku tahu Byun Baekhyun itu cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja."

Aku tak merespon. Tahu arah pembicaraan Jongin. Menasihatiku bahwa hubunganku dan Baekhyun salah. Aku tahu itu semua.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dan berdesakan. Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang loker. Mengambil beberapa buku yang sempat kutinggalkan disana, juga mengambil gitar kesayanganku.

Saat itulah aku menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning tergeletak di samping gitarku, mungkin seseorang memasukannya ke dalam sana melalui celah garis pintu loker.

Aku menebak langsung ini adalah tulisan seorang yeoja. Aku menebak bukan karena tulisannya yang rapi, tapi dari isi pesan yang tertulis disana.

'_Jauhi Baekhyun Oppa! Karenamu Baekhyun Oppa jadi seperti ini! Baekhyun Oppa normal, tidak sepertimu! Dasar Gay menjijikan!'_

Aku menghela napas pelan. Tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi sang pengirim surat jika tahu Baekhyun sendirilah yang menciumku lebih dulu dan menangis terisak hanya karena tak bisa menahan perasaannya padaku dulu.

Kuputuskan untuk tak memperpanjang ini, tak berniat untuk mencari siapa gerangan si penulis surat dan memilih melipat kertas berisi makian itu dan menyelipkannya di tas.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama seminggu ini dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga semua orang menatapku seolah aku ini adalah virus.

Hatiku mencelos saat aku memasuki kamarku dan Baekhyun. Kekasih mungilku menangis tersedu. Bahunya berguncang sementara kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun selain berlari kearahnya setelah memastikan pintu kamar kami telah tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main namun tetap tak mengurungkan niatku untuk memeluknya seerat mungkin tak peduli apakah ia menolakku nantinya.

"Yeollo.."

Aku rindu pelukan ini dan aku rindu suaranya yang memanggil namaku dengan panggilan sayang. Aku mengelus rambut kekasihku lembut sementara Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

Mataku membola saat melihat kesekeliling kamar. Koper besar Baekhyun yang biasanya tersimpan rapi diatas lemari itu telah berada di sisi kanan pintu. Meja belajar Baekhyun telah kosong. Tidak ada buku-buku atau kertas apapun disana.

"Aku akan pindah kamar." Sahutan Baekhyun menjawab semua keterkejutanku.

"Kau terluka? Ini semua karenaku. Aku egois, aku buruk untukmu Yeollo maafkan aku.."

"Semuanya melihatmu gay, padahal akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"Aku menyesal Chanyeol, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, aku minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia menyesal. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan kembali aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Aku memeluknya erat.

Jika boleh jujur, saat pertama kali menyadari aku mencintainya, aku juga berfikir ini mudah. Saat tak ada yang menyetujui hubungan kami aku akan memilih opsi untuk berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Namun diluar perkiraanku aku justru semakin terikat dengan Baekhyun.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Meninggalkannya adalah pilihan terburuk yang tak pernah ingin kuambil.

"Shin Songsaengnim memberitahuku untuk segera membereskan barang-barangku dan pindah ke kamar nomor 301, aku akan sekamar dengan Oh Sehun."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sementara Baekhyun masih membalas pelukanku erat. Isak tangisnya masih terdengar. Kukecup puncak kepalanya mesra. Bau harum shampoo strawberrynya membuatku tenang.

Setelah melepas rindu lewat pelukan. Baekhyun menggiringku untuk duduk di atas ranjang kami. Kami duduk saling menghangat melihat senyumnya yang sangat manis. Ini kekasihku Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihku yang menyayangiku sama seperti aku menyayanginya.

Tangannya yang mungil serta jemarinya yang lembut menangkup wajahku. Mengecup setiap memar yang tercetak di wajahku. Kecupan yang lembut. Keningku, kedua mataku, pelipisku, hidung mancungku, kedua pipi tirusku dan berakhir di bibirku.

Ia memimpin sementara aku telah terlena dengan sentuhannya. Baekhyun kekasih mungilku mengajakku kembali merasakan manisnya cinta dan berbagi kehangatan setelah satu minggu tak bertemu. Kuabaikan rasa sakit yang tersebar di sekujur tubuhku.

Baekhyun dengan lembut memberiku isyarat untuk tetap diam dan menikmati apa yang ia berikan untuk tubuhku yang sangat merindukan sentuhannya.

Lenguhan panjang darinya membuatku ikut menggeram. Tubuhnya ambruk terengah-engah. Ia mengecup kembali keningku. Jiwa dan ragaku utuh saat jemari Baekhyun mengajak jemariku bertaut.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

Aku balas tersenyum, air mata mengalir dari mata bulatku. Baekhyun nampak panik. Ia mengusap air mataku lembut dan ikut menangis bersamaku. Kepeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dan ringkih. Mencintainya memang sangat berat terasa. Namun mencintainya pula membuatku merasa hidup.

Mengapa aku harus menjadi seperti ini untuk Byun Baekhyun? Cinta itu buta. Dan aku akan lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat cahaya agar cinta itu tetap ada.

Jika cinta yang kurasakan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka izinkan aku untuk menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang dipersalahkan.

.

.

.

**You're my strength, but loving you is my biggest weakness.**

**At times you make me feel like the most important person to you, then at times you make me think that I'm just a boy that never crosses your mind. **

.

.

.

Hubungan kami tetap baik. Aku bersyukur. Meskipun tak sebebas dulu aku merasakan kenyamanan saat Baekhyun berada disisiku di saat tertentu. Kami memang terpisah kamar. Namun tak menyurutkan cinta kami.

Pertemuan kami justru terasa semakin berkualitas. Baekhyun akan menghubungiku untuk bertemu di suatu tempat disisi asrama atau sekolah. Melepas rindu sama lain.

Mungkin ini yang orang lain sebut dengan nikmatnya melakukan hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku akan menemuinya saat malam menjelang. Menatapnya lembut saat mata berpandangan satu sama lain. Merangkul bahunya tanpa orang lain bisa ketahui. Dan banyak lagi hal lain yang kulakukan sementara Baekhyun tetap dalam pribadinya yang cuek terhadapku.

Ia akan meminta maaf dan mengeluarkan ekspresi imutnya saat aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang terlalu cuek. Dan jika ia sudah seperti itu, apalagi yang dapat kulakukan selain memaafkannya.

Aku lemah? Memang.

Ia adalah kekuatanku. Namun mencintainya adalah kelemahan terbesarku.

Asal semua berjalan dengan baik, aku akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa pada akhirnya ayah akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku dan menerimaku. Entahlah akupun tak mengerti.

Ini memang terasa lebih berat terlebih setelah kemarahan Baekhyun yang berujung pada beredarnya kabar hubungan kami merebak. Aku tak menyangkal itu. Tetap diam seperti robot dan tersenyum seperti idiot saat orang bertanya.

Tak jarang kutemui beberapa orang menjaga jaraknya denganku. Mereka yang mengidap homophobia melihatku layaknya virus. Dan para yeoja yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pengikut setia Baekhyun di sekolah pun tak hentinya menghujat diriku.

Mencibirku macam-macam. Menyebar berita bahwa diriku inilah seorang gay yang berusaha mengejar cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun yang normal. Aku mengerang kecewa namun membalas mereka bukanlah gayaku.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Mereka mungkin akan pingsan nantinya saat sadar namja mungil itu bahkan terlalu rela membuka pahanya hanya untukku. Hanya untukku, kekasihnya sekarang.

Aku tetap tersenyum sembari membayangkan wajah manis kekasihku tanpa sadar sosok disebelahku menatapku aneh.

Kris. Temanku yang baru beberapa bulan ini menjadi teman sekamarku. Ia adalah namja tampan dengan talenta berlebih. Teman berbagi yang baik. Aku bersyukur sekamar dengannya, meskipun akan lebih bersyukur jika Baekhyun kembali sekamar denganku.

"Tersenyum sendiri seperti idiot! Temui dia jika memang rindu." Dengus Kris sambil mengenakan kaus tidurnya. Aku membulatkan mataku sementara namja tampan berambut pirang itu tertawa.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti para homophobia diluar sana? Aku bahkan seorang biseksual."

Kembali aku membulatkan mataku. Kris menepuk bahuku pelan. Kami telah duduk berdampingan di ranjangnya. Untuk informasi saja, aku kembali memisahkan ranjang yang semula menyatu di kamar ini. Kris yang memintanya. Ia bilang aku ini bukan seleranya.

Dan kupikir itu hanya guyonan belaka untuk menyindirku. Dan tak menyangka jika maksud selera disini karena ia seorang biseksual.

"Aku salut dengan apa yang kau lakukan, hanya saja itu terlalu bodoh."

Mataku menyipit. Kris jelas mengomentari hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Aku memilih pasrah saat melihat tatapan Kris yang berkata seolah ia berada disisiku sebagai sahabat. Dan aku bisa bebas berbicara dengannya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan banyak hal tentang hubungan istimewaku dengan Baekhyun. Kris menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. Reaksinya yang mengenakan. Setidaknya ia tidak kabur setelah aku bercerita tentang aktivitas seks yang kulakukan dengan Baekhyun. Karena ternyata ia lebih berpengalaman.

Terlebih ia sama sepertiku. Kami biseksual. Aku masih memiliki hasrat pada seorang yeoja meskipun kini Baekhyun telah benar-benar mengalihkanku. Aku seperti ini karenanya dan hanya untuknya.

"Kau menjadi seperti ini karena Baekhyun. Kau terlalu berani mengambil sikap dengan memilih diam. Cinta kalian istimewa. Bahkan terlalu istimewa sehingga perlu berhati-hati. Baekhyun mengambil sikap untuk menyangkal bukan berarti ia tidak mencintaimu. Ini Korea Selatan dengan segala hal yang masih dianggap tabu. Kau harus lebih pandai untuk memperjuangkannya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Belajarlah untuk sukses. Jika sudah demikian kau bisa membawa kekasihmu pergi jauh ke tempat dimana tidak ada satupun yang dapat memisahkan kalian."

"Eropa?"

"Terserah padamu saja Chanyeol-ah."

"Yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan. Yakinkan kekasihmu jika memang kau serius dengan hubungan ini. Pastikan kalian berada dalam keinginan yang sama. Untuk tetap bersama."

Kalimat-kalimat yang Kris ucapkan terputar terus layaknya kaset kusut bahkan sampai ia pergi meninggalkanku. Dengan alasan ingin keluar dan mencari angin, Kris pergi meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian dengan perasaan berkecambuk.

Kris terlihat seperti orang bijak yang memberikan pencerahan pada orang dungu sepertiku. Mataku bergerak kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih ponselku. Hanya wajah Baekhyun yang dapat membuatku tenang saat ini, karena itu aku harus bertemu dengannya.

Lima menit berlalu setelah pesan yang kukirimkan lewat aplikasi chat dengan Baekhyun. Kekasihku tak kunjung membalas hingga menit ke lima belas. Aku berjalan kearah meja belajarku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang terselip di antara tumpukan buku.

Ini adalah kunci kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun. Nomor 301. Dengan wajah berbinar Baekhyun memberikan kunci ini padaku, ia menduplikatkan kunci kamarnya secara diam-diam saat sedang pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Ia juga memberiku catatan kecil berisi jadwal kegiatan Sehun.

Hari apa dan pukul berapa Sehun akan kembali ke kamarnya telah Baekhyun catat dalam kertas itu. Ini hari selasa, Sehun akan kembali ke kamarnya pukul 8 malam seusai kelas _dance_ yang ia jalani. Dan masih tersisa waktu satu setengah jam lagi sebelum Sehun kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku meraih jaketku yang tersampir di kursi setelah memastikan Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas pesanku. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi atau sedang tidur. Mengejutkannya bukanlah hal buruk.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Menaiki tangga dengan pelan dan tanpa terburu-buru. Menduga-duga apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan dan bagaimana reaksinya jika aku datang.

Ini sebuah misi. Kris berkata soal usaha untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa aku serius dengan hubungan ini. Namun kurasa itu tak perlu, aku yakin Baekhyun juga dapat melihat keseriusanku dan aku pun yakin ia serius dengan hubungan ini.

Ia memang kekanakan dan memiliki perangai buruk yang malas untuk kusebutkan satu persatu tapi tetap saja selama beberapa bulan ini Baekhyun tetap menjadi anak baik yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya tidak membuatku harus babak belur lagi hanya karena tingkah kekanakannya yang berteriak memakiku di koridor sekolah yang ramai.

Otakku terus memutar adegan dimana nantinya aku akan berusaha meyakinkan ayah dan akhirnya membawa Baekhyun jauh. Kami akan bahagia. Dan London adalah satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di benakku.

Aku akan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil disana, dan jika Baekhyun berkenan aku berniat untuk mengadopsi satu orang anak. Anak laki-laki yang mirip denganku. Mengurusnya bersama Baekhyun.

Pikiran-pikiran positif masih melintas di otakku, hatiku berbunga-bunga bahkan saat kunci duplikat yang Baekhyun berikan telah berhasil membuka pintu kamar nomor 301.

Setelahnya aku benci kenyataan dimana lampu kamar itu menyala terang sehingga aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Mataku memanas. Ribuan pikiran negatif merangsek ke dalam otakku, menghabisi semua pikiran positif berserta harapan dan rencana kebersamaanku dengan Baekhyun nantinya.

Di depan mataku ini. Baekhyun kekasihku, meletakan lengan kurusnya di leher seorang namja. Dan itu bukan leherku. Menekan tengkuk namja itu keras. Posisinya menghadap kearahku, matanya terpejam menikmati ciuman yang bukan berasal dariku.

Seluruh otot yang menempel di tubuhku melemas dan seluruh tulang yang menyangga tubuhku serasa remuk.

Selang satu menit Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kami bertatapan. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan secepat kilat ia menyentak lengannya yang semula melingkar nyaman di leher Oh Sehun.

Aku menyesal. Aku menyesali kenyataan bahwa aku dan Baekhyun tidak berada dalam perahu yang sama.

Ini hanya permainan? Dan setiap permainan harus berakhir bukan?

.

.

.

**Trust**

**I'm not upset that you lied to me**

**But I'm upset that from now on**

**I can't believe you.**

.

.

.

"Ughhh maaf ini terlalu berat kau tahu!" Seorang yeoja cantik berpenampilan santai membungkukan tubuh tingginya kearah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, apa anda telah selesai berbelanja?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melempar senyum ramahnya kearah yeoja cantik itu.

Ia dibayar sebagai kasir untuk berperilaku ramah pada siapa saja yang mampir ke mejanya untuk membayar belanjaannya. Dan yeoja cantik dengan model rambut di kuncir ke belakang yang berlari kecil sambil membawa keranjang belanjanya bukanlah pengecualian untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya sambil membantu yeoja itu mengeluarkan beberapa makanan kemasan dan minuman kaleng dari dalam keranjang.

"Anda membeli banyak hari ini? Apakah ini adalah waktunya anda berbelanja bulanan?"

Baekhyun juga dibayar untuk berbasa-basi. Atasannya berkata bahwa berbasa-basi dengan pelanggan itu perlu agar pelanggan merasa nyaman dan Baekhyun menuruti itu. Meskipun terkadang ia juga harus menelan pil pahit karena di abaikan oleh pelanggan tertentu.

Namun tidak dengan yeoja cantik ini. Ia balas tersenyum jenaka. Senyumannya sangat cantik seperti wajahnya yang bahkan tak menggunakan make up sama sekali.

"Aku tidak terbiasa berbelanja bulanan, beli saja apa yang diperlukan itu lebih baik."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham dan senyum masih tak hilang dari wajahnya yang mungil. Ia mulai mengoperasikan mesin kasirnya untuk menghitung belanjaan pelanggannya.

"Nana-ya, aku titip minuman ini."

"Aish.. berapa umurmu eoh? Aku bahkan sudah berhenti minum susu sejak sekolah dasar." Cibir yeoja bernama Nana itu pada sosok namja yang menghampirinya.

Dan semua berlangsung terlalu cepat. Nana mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat melihat Baekhyun telah menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangannya terpaku memengang kaleng minuman diet favoritnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap Chanyeol.

Namja yang menghampirinya tadi adalah Park Chanyeol.

Yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata lebih dulu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergerak kaku. Tangannya bergerak tak sesuai perintah otaknya sendiri. Sementara Nana menatap keduanya aneh.

"N-nona, sedang ada promo di toko kami. Untuk minuman ini ada promo beli 3 gratis 1. Anda tidak ingin membeli satu kaleng lagi?"

Nana kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Sejenak ada hawa tidak enak dan ia tahu itu. Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, tunggu sebentar!" Nana tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Sekilas ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut. Menuntut penjelasan. Nana yakin Chanyeol dan si kasir itu punya semacam hubungan, mungkin saling mengenal dahulu. Entah sebuah kebetulan apa yang membuat mereka bertemu sekarang, pikir Nana.

Kenyataan yang ia dengar dari kakak Chanyeol, Yoora bahwa Chanyeol pernah menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis entah kenapa membuat Nana sedikit was-was. Tidak mungkin kan seorang kasir yang tadinya bersikap sangat ramah padanya tiba-tiba berubah kaku seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

Dan Park Chanyeol adalah hantu yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

Kembali ke sisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya tetap diam tak bergeming. Baekhyun sibuk mengenggam erat botol susu pisang kesukaan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol memasang ekspresi datarnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengkerut ketakutan.

"Kau bisa menghitung barang lainnya sambil menunggu kekasihku kembali."

Petir itu menyambar. Menyambar hati Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak siap menerima kenyataan. Matanya terbelalak, tangannya bergetar kencang hingga genggaman tangannya pada botol susu itu terlepas. Bulir-bulir air mata mendesak keluar dari matanya yang teduh.

Ini sudah 5 tahun berjalan dan ia masih merasakan sakit yang sama. Padahal ia sendirilah yang membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan. Andai ia tidak bermain api, maka ia tidak merasakan sakitnya terbakar.

"Apa semua rasa termasuk dalam promo?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan saat mendengar suara Nana. Yeoja cantik itu sedikit heran saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya Nona." Jawab Baekhyun. Nana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Lebih enak mana? Jeruk atau strawberry?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Nana tahu benar ia tak menyukai strawberry dan tentunya ia juga sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan memilih rasa jeruk. Ada-ada saja yeoja ini, pikir Chanyeol.

Tangan kekarnya sudah akan bergerak meraih kaleng minuman rasa jeruk itu dari tangan Nana dan menaruhnya di meja kasir di hadapan Baekhyun. Namun itu semua terjadi. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Strawberry. Jika aku boleh memberi saran."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, senyumnya dan seleranya tak berubah. Baekhyun tetap namja mungil yang sangat ia cintai dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A candle may melt and a fire may die**

**But the love you have given to me will always stay as a flame in my heart.**

.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun **

You are My Love, My Heart and My Destiny

.

You are a Flame in My Heart

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ga tau mesti ngomong apa -,- ini angst jadi sad ending *plak

Ada beberapa kode yang saya sebar di ff ini *heleeeh* dan kode itu merujuk pada perasaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masing-masing. Ada readers yang sadar ga ya? *kagaaaaa

Akhir kata itu aja yang bisa saya sampaikan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview ini sudah tamat dan saya membuat chanbaek terpisah *nangis sesegukan

Tapi ini ga akan terjadi di ASLINYA! I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! Saya percaya sama Chanyeol yang akan perjuangin cintanya ke Baekhyun! Dan Baekhyun bakalan tobat jadi cabe *diamuk masa* Cieee yang kemaren cemburu gara gara Chanyeol bilang ILY ke kyungsoo uhuk uhuk wkwkwk

Udin buru-buru sana elaaah Chanbaek ke London wwkwkwkkw

Ngomong-ngomong saya masih gila sendiri sama call me baby! Saya ga tau kenapa di mv call me baby si mami Baek montoks semoks bohay *bohaaaaaaay teh bohay buatan bekun *plak

Apalagi di menit 1:57 sampe 1:59 yaaaammpuuun cyiiin bbh montok banget pinggulnya! Pantesan keleus papi ceye berubah haluan wkwkwkwk Papi ceye juga ganteng banget maygaaaat berasa liat masa depan kalo liat chanyeol *diulek cabe

Dan dance chanyeol makin meningkat ya fufufufu makin sekseh aja si papi ceye! Udah gitu chanbaek deketan mulu lg part dancenya, pas ceye di belakang bekun itu ga terangsang apa ukenya montoook banget wkwkwkwk udah gitu part dance yang 'call me baby' megang dada terus pas 'beb' megang anu buseeeet daaaah ini mv banyak ambigunya

Ini kok saya jadi fangirling *plak

Review di tunggu ya, maaf ga bisa sebutin ucapan terima kasih ke readers yang sudah meninggalkan kesan dan pesan di kotak review, tapi ini ga mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya, berkat kalian saya menjadi bangga dengan tulisan saya sendiri.

Akhir kata terima kasih dan...

CHANBAEK IS REAL! I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER! Ga sepaham? Yaudin santai aja wkwkwkwkk

* * *

With Love, Chanbaek

Sandara


End file.
